Praise the Sun
by TheDevilZero
Summary: Durante años, ha dormido sin ninguna molestia. Hasta que finalmente llego su momento de alzarse sobre todos como el mismo sol. One-Shot. Contiene parecidos con NNT.


**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público. Aquí su amigo Devil tratándoles un nuevo One-shot.**

 **Espero que les guste o que lo lean por lo menos, es algo que simplemente se me ocurrió.**

 **No podía sacarme esto de la cabeza, sé que muchos han esperado actualizaciones de mis otras historias, pero… ¿Por qué lo hice?**

 **Porque quiero. Porque puedo y porque me apetece.**

 **Y lo hice.**

 **Pensé que quedaría o muy bien o muy mal. Jaja**

 **No me odien**

 **:'v**

 **La próxima semana si actualizo lo que ya tengo.**

* * *

 _ **"Los brazos que ostenta, son la prueba de su victoria. Desde atrás, esos dos símbolos de omnipotencia lo dicen todo."**_

* * *

En el mundo actual, el 80% de las personas del mundo poseen algún tipo de característica especial, un poder único y exclusivo de cada uno llamado Kosei.

Estos podían ser de distintas formas y tamaños, desde un simple color de piel diferente hasta los más increíbles con poderes asombrosos.

Pero hay algunas personas que no poseen koseis, a estos se les llama Mukosei.

Ya sea que se saltó su generación o poseen cierto hueso extra, sus hijos aun podían obtener un kosei, y más.

Hay ciertos casos en los que los Koseis de los padres son compatibles y se combinan para crear uno totalmente nuevo.

Así fue el caso de Todoroki Shoto, el cual posee un Kosei heredado de su padre y madre. Mitad frio, mitad calor.

Este no fue el caso de Izuku Midoriya, el cual nació sin kosei.

El peliverde estaba siendo abordado por el hijo de Endeavor por cierto motivo.

-¿Eres el hijo de un amor secreto de All Might?

Por increíble o fantástico que suene, Izuku había sido elegido por el actual Símbolo de la Paz para ser su sucesor.

Fue duro, no lo negaría, pero era lo que él deseaba más que nada. Salvar a las personas con una sonrisa como él.

Había logrado entrar a la academia Yuuei, había sorteado diferentes obstáculos y conocido a muchas personas en el proceso.

Algunas buenas, otros no tanto.

Finalmente después de varios minutos de un intenso juego metal, Izuku logró zafarse de Todoroki y fue a un área distinta para poder calmarse.

El peliverde se acercó a un lavado, abriendo la canilla bebió agua y se mojó la cara. Dejo que el templado líquido alivie momentáneamente sus preocupaciones y tensiones.

Se alejó del lavado y se llevó el pelo hacia atrás mientras suspiraba. Levanto su vista hacia al cielo y cerró los ojos.

Los rayos del sol acariciaron su piel reconfortándolo. Desde que podía tener memoria, el astro rey siempre había estado en lo más alto enviando sus rayos para alentarlo.

Nunca supo explicar, pero siempre se había sentido mucho mejor cuando estaba con el sol dándole directamente, no importa si hacia frio o calor, invierno o verano.

Se podría decir que Izuku adoraba el sol.

-Hey, Izuku

El mencionado salió de su meditación al escuchar una voz conocida para el mismo. Giro su cabeza para ver a una joven que venía hacia él.

Una joven de pelo rubio que le llegaba hasta media espalda y de ojos azules, vestida con una camisa debajo de un chaleco rojo acompañado de unos pantalones caquis y botas marrones.

Ella es Melissa Shild, una Americana que había llegado a Japón durante unas vacaciones con su padre. Padre que es un amigo de la infancia de All Might, su mentor.

-Melissa-san.- Dijo Izuku sonriendo levemente al saludar a la rubia.- ¿Te estas divirtiendo?

-Si.- Dijo la rubia sonriendo amablemente.

Había conocido al peliverde hace apenas unos 3 días, habían entablado una amistad con bastante rapidez, el peliverde había sido más que amable al llevarla a un recorrido por su ciudad.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto la rubia al ver a Izuku el cual se frotaba el cuello.

-Si.- Respondió Izuku dejando de hacer eso, solo aumentaba sus nervios en lugar de calmarlo. Y peor aún, hacia preocupar a su amiga.

-¿De verdad estas bien?- Pregunto ella verdaderamente preocupada.

Izuku sonrió torpemente, estaba teniendo una sensación indescriptible al que esta hermosa chica se preocupase por él.

Tomo una respiración profunda antes de dejar que su cara se serenase cuando fue acariciada nuevamente por los rayos del sol, renovando sus fuerzas.

-Si.- Dijo esta vez con más confianza.

Esto sirvió para que la rubia pudiese estar más tranquila.

-Te estaré apoyando, ¿De acuerdo?- Dijo ella.

* * *

El día avanzaba cada vez más, al poco tiempo el tiempo del almuerzo había terminado, y las actividades del Festival Deportivo debían continuar.

Y nuestro protagonista había logrado sortear desafíos, uno en espacial llamado Shino, y había logrado llegar hasta la segunda etapa de la tercera parte del Festival.

Enfrentamientos uno a uno.

En estos momentos, se iba a enfrentar a, según dicen, el más fuerte de la clase y con quien había tenido un pequeño enfrentamiento hace menos de 2 horas, Todoroki Shoto.

Todos los héroes estaban atentos a la pelea, ya sea los que estaban afuera como los que estaban en un asiento en el palco de profesores.

Unos en especial estaban sumamente atentos a lo que pasará.

-Esos dos trataron de salvarte, ¿no?- Pregunto Trece a All Might.

Este asintió.

-Es solo una sensación, pero creo que esos dos... desprenden la misma vibra.

Incluso Aizawa se había despertado puesto que necesitaba presenciar esta pelea.

-Señor Toshinori.- Dijo una persona llegando junto al rubio y entregándole una carpeta.

-Ah, gracias...- Dijo mientras tomaba dicha carpeta y comenzó a ojearla. Era una que contenía información sobre su pupilo.

Pero aun así se mantenía atento al enfrentamiento.

La multitud también estaba atenta, en espera de la señal de inicio. Para aclamar a los combatientes.

-*¡En el festival de deportes de este año, ambos han demostrado actuaciones de primera clase!*- Grito Mic para que la multitud grite.-*¡Midoriya versus Todoroki! ¡Es como dos grandes rivales que luchan uno contra otro!*

Ambos rivales estaban ya planeando medidas en contra del otro.

-(El vendrá con su hielo primero)- Pensó Izuku.

-(Va a ser peligroso que use sus poderes como le guste.)- Pensó Todoroki.

-*Ahora...*- Dijo Mic.-*¡Comiencen!*

Ninguno de los dos perdió el tiempo para atacar.

-(¡Adelante!)- Pensó Todoroki generando hielo con su lado derecho y mandarlo hacia adelante.

 **FLUUUUSH**

Izuku gruño un poco antes de extender su mano hacia adelante, mientras se preparaba mentalmente para el dolor de lo que iba a hacer.

-(Smash)- Pensó antes de tronar sus dedos.

 **FLUUUSH**

Un vendaval fue creado cuando el peliverde trono sus dedos potenciados con el One For All.

El hielo fue arrasado por el viento con un sonoro "Crack" pero el sonido del hielo crujiendo antes de fragmentarse no fue lo único. Este sonido también fue cuando su dedo se rompió.

-¡Gah!- Dijo Izuku acercando a su cuerpo su dedo recientemente lastimado. Este había pasado a ser de un color morado.

En las gradas, Melissa se cubrió la boca al ver tal acto. Y no fue la única en presentar una reacción, desde su lugar, Toshinori se angustio por la medida que tomo su alumno.

Una gota de sudor bajo por la sien del rubio al comprender a su pupilo, pero no podía hacer nada. Ojeo con más prisa las hojas en la carpeta.

De vuelta en la pelea, Izuku no tuvo mucho tiempo de hacer la más mínima acción para menguar el dolor, ya que tuvo que usar por segunda vez su poder para evitar nuevamente una bandada de hielo.

 **FLUUUUSH**

Un choque de presión de aire y hielo mando a volar al segundo, repartiendo fragmentos helados por toda el área.

Pero el combate está lejos de terminar.

-(Me quedan 5 dedos).- Maldijo el peliverde mirando a su rival mientras soportaba el dolor de sus dedos rotos y morados.

Todoroki creaba paredes de hielo a sus espaldas para no salir volando, lo cual le daba una capacidad ofensiva y defensiva muy altas.

Nuevamente se repitió el proceso de hielo contra viento. El gélido vendaval fue llevado hacia los espectadores, al igual que astillas heladas.

Pero esta vez, el hijo de Endeavor tomaría una postura aún más agresiva. Cuando creo el hielo lo uso para avanzar en dirección del peliverde.

Este nuevamente uso sus dedos para destruir el hielo, pero tuvo que esquivar un ataque desde arriba del peliblanco con rojo.

Su puño impacto contra el suelo dejando hielo, y desde ese mismo punto emergió nuevamente una oleada de hielo hacia Midoriya.

Solo que esta vez el hielo llego a atrapar el pie del joven

-(¡Esto es malo! ¡Se acerca!)- Pensó al ver en cámara lenta como el hielo subía por su pierna.

Izuku apretó los dientes, en frustración. Mientras podía ver a Todoroki entre el hielo, necesitaba terminar con esto rápido, necesitaba hacerlo de un solo movimiento.

El peliverde apretó su puño antes de usar su brazo completo en un intento de acabar con esto.

-(SMASH)

 **FLUUUUSH**

Su enorme cantidad de fuerza fue suficiente para hacer desaparecer el hielo que trataba de cubrirlo. Pero a pesar de esta pequeñísima victoria, el costo fue muy grande.

-¡Gaaaaaah!- Ahora Izuku tenía todo su brazo izquierdo amoratado, podía sentir perfectamente sus huesos quebrarse debajo de su hinchada piel.

Lamentablemente, el peliverde vio como a pesar de su esfuerzo, no logro sacar a Todoroki del campo, este había usado nuevamente una pared de hielo para sostenerse.

Izuku maldijo mientras lo veía levantarse nuevamente.

-(No es solo su Kosei... su juicio, habilidad, técnica, todos ellos... son fuertes)- Pensó Izuku

-Tengo que darte las gracias.- Dijo de pronto el hijo de Endeavor llamando la atención del peliverde.- Gracias a ti, la cara de ese sujeto se nublo.

Todoroki nuevamente lanzo una gélida ráfaga de hielo.

 **FLUUUUSH**

Izuku al estar en sus pensamientos tubo que reaccionar rápido, por lo cual no pudo mesurar la fuerza de su poder y termino usando su otro brazo por completo.

 **FLUUUUSH**

El hielo nuevamente desapareció del campo, arrastrando levemente a Todoroki, el cual se mantenía con sus paredes de hielo.

En cuanto a Izuku...

Desde las gradas, tanto Toshinori como Melissa veían impotentes como Izuku ahora poseía ambos brazos morados.

La rubia en especial se cubrió la boca mientras leves lágrimas amenazaban con desbordarse de sus ojos. Y su mentor veía con puños apretados esta escena.

De vuelta en la pelea.

Izuku estaba respirando agitadamente, ambos brazos estaban más que desechos, amoratados e inflamados. Era increíble que aún se pueda mantener en pie, muchos ya se habrían desmayado por apenas la mitad del daño que el había sufrido.

Pero aun así, él se negaba a caer.

-Gracias, Midoriya.- Dijo Todoroki.

Izuku apretó los dientes mientras que flashes de su conversación anterior le llegaban a la memoria. Él lo estaba venciendo sin usar todo su poder.

En el cielo una densa nube cubrió al sol, evitando que los rayos solares llegasen al público.

El peliverde miro duramente a su rival. No iba a rendirse por más que ambos brazos estén en este estado, el saldría victorioso y se alzaría al igual que lo hace el sol cada mañana.

-Esto se terminó.

Con esas últimas palabras, Todoroki lanzo todo el hielo que pudo, hasta el punto que casi en su totalidad de congelo.

 **FLUUUUUUUUUUUSH**

Todo quedo en silencio.

Un enorme iceberg se formó desde el lado derecho de Shoto y aprisiono en el centro mismo a Izuku. El iceberg se extendía desde sus pies hasta más allá del estadio.

-¡Izuku!- Gritaron preocupadas algunas personas en las gradas.

Toshinori se quedó congelado en su lugar como si el mismo hubiera estado con su pupilo. De sus manos cayo la carpeta.

En esta se observaba una página que decía.

Izuku Midoriya

Kosei: Sunshine

Arriba en el cielo, la oscura nube se alejó permitiendo que el sol bañara a todos con su gloria, incluido el iceberg.

Todoroki estaba respirando pesadamente mientras se quitaba el hielo de su lado, usando levemente su kosei del lado izquierdo.

Miro sin emociones el trozo de hielo, sin inmutarse comenzó a salir del campo de batalla.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Quien decidió eso?

Todoroki se congelo en su lugar, como alguien hubiera usado su kosei contra él. Pero eso era imposible.

Lentamente se giró para ver algo increíble.

Había una pequeña grieta formándose en el hielo.

 **CRACK**

Esa pequeña grieta comenzó a extenderse más y más, hasta que finalmente cubrió en su totalidad todo el hielo.

Muchos podían distinguir levemente la silueta del peliverde en el centro mismo del hielo.

 **CRACK**

Finalmente todo el hielo quedo fragmentado y cayó bajo su propio peso, esparciéndose por todo el lugar.

Y en el centro mismo de todo esto, estaba Izuku Midoriya.

-¿Que fui vencido? ¿Quién decidió eso?

Sin que el peliverde se diera cuenta, su voz había comenzado a cambiar levemente, sonaba... orgullosa.

Lentamente el color bronceado de su piel había vuelto a sus brazos, y su cuerpo había comenzado a crecer.

-¿Que esto terminó? ¿Quién decidió eso?

Las prendas superiores no lograron contener el creciente tamaño de su estatura como de su musculatura, ambas que ningún adolescente debería poseer.

A los pocos segundos, Izuku solo llevaba puesto sus prendas inferiores, mientras que lucía ahora su nuevo cuerpo.

-¡Yo soy quien decide eso!- Dijo en un tono rebosante de orgullo.

Izuku, había pasado de ser un joven que no pasaba los 1,65 cm a medir casi 2 metros de altura, una montaña de puro musculo.

Desde hace mucho tiempo, no, desde el nacimiento de Izuku, este había tenido un Kosei.

Uno tan pequeño que era casi inexistente.

Su kosei le permitía absorber la radiación solar para usarla como energía, pero como el nunca había hecho ningún tipo de ejercicio, nunca pudo aprovechar su poder.

No fue hasta que había comenzado a entrenar con All Might que pudo hacerlo crecer, a cultivarlo al mismo tiempo que cultivaba su propio cuerpo. Este a su vez, le había permitido soportar el entrenamiento.

Pero lo más increíble de todo, fue que el kosei de Izuku y el de All Might eran muy compatibles. Desde el primer momento, estos habían estado en un proceso de fusión.

Y finalmente, después de tanto tiempo. Y gracias al hielo de Todoroki que había actuado como una lupa, concentrando todo el poder del sol directamente en Izuku.

Este Kosei, un vástago del One For All y el Kosei del joven.

Este era llamado...

-Sunshine.- Dijo Izuku mientras demostraba toda su altura y orgullo.

Del otro lado del campo, Todoroki grupo por esto.

-(¿Que no eres el hijo de un amor secreto de All Might?... Como no).- Pensó Todoroki con sarcasmo.

Pero a pesar de eso, no demostró sus verdaderos pensamientos sobre esto. Tenía más curiosidad sobre lo que le había pasado a su compañero.

Había dado un giro de 180° en todo aspecto posible.

Finalmente, el hijo de Endeavor le pregunto.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto Todoroki.

El peliverde sonrió suavemente, pero no era una sonrisa como All Might, no, esta era una sonrisa llena de orgullo que te hacía sentir como un insecto.

Izuku apunto con su musculoso brazo derecho al cielo, no, no al cielo, estaba apuntando a aquel que estaba en la cima de todo, al igual que él.

El sol.

-Soy aquel que será el próximo símbolo de la paz. El más fuerte de Yuuei.- Dijo con una voz retumbante de orgullo.- El héroe del Orgullo, Izuku-sama.

El estadio quedo nuevamente en silencio, pero esta vez por motivos totalmente diferentes.

Los que conocían el secreto de All Might e Izuku, inmediatamente miraron al primero en busca de respuestas. Pero se encontraron que este estaba tan o incluso más impactado que todos.

En la arena, Izuku se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que su oponente haga su movimiento, fue una suerte que no tuvo que esperar mucho.

Todoroki nuevamente lanzo hielo.

 **FLUUUUSH**

Pero esta vez, no había ni atravesado la mitad del campo cuando un vendaval mucho más fuerte que los anteriores destruyese la congelación y casi saque del campo al peliblanco.

Todoroki se levantó lentamente desde su lugar, la fuerza que usaba Midoriya antes, no era nada comparado a esto.

En este momento se preguntaba quién era más fuerte... ¿All Might o Midoriya?

Pero, para su sorpresa y algo de irritación, Izuku lo miro de manera cansada, casi aburrida. Como si ya hubiera visto la misma página decenas de veces.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes?- Pregunto Izuku el cual no se había inmutado en lo más mínimo.

Todoroki no podía continuar lanzando hielo a diestra y siniestra como antes, no podía. Opto por un enfrentamiento más directo.

Pero al acercarse la diferencia de estatura se volvió mucho más notable.

El trato de golpear a Midoriya, pero este no parecía afectado por sus ataques, era como un niño de kínder haciendo un berrinche contra un adulto.

Izuku solo necesito un dedo para mandar a Todoroki varios metros hacia atrás.

El mencionado rebotó contra el suelo y rodo antes de detenerse. Con lentitud nuevamente se levantó, pero esta vez había una combinación de sensaciones en sus ojos.

Izuku suspiro.

-Qué pena.- Dijo Izuku de pronto. Mirando de esa misma manera a su compañero.- Bueno, eso es todo lo que puedo sentir por los más débiles que yo.

-Midoriya...- Dijo levantándose totalmente.

-Ese es tu poder, ¿no?- Pregunto de pronto Izuku, con su voz llena de orgullo y reproche.- ¿No era tu sueño ser héroe?... Bueno, no me concierne si tiras la toalla, es tu decisión al final de cuentas.

Pero ya sea que haya sido la intención del orgulloso o no lo fuera esas palabras taladraron a Todoroki hasta lo más profundo.

Tu decisión.

Por solo un instante, un fugaz momento, llego un recuerdo de cuando el era niño. Estaba con su madre, ella le hablaba y le daba aliento para que siga sus sueños...

Y su sueño era...

 **FLUUUUSH**

Del lado izquierdo de Todoroki una flama surgió antes de convertirse en una llamarada mientras que al mismo tiempo su pie derecho y su alrededor se cubría de hielo.

-Midoriya...

El mencionado veía con ojos abiertos como tanto como la temperatura y presión de aire estaban fluctuando rápidamente por el kosei de su rival. Su pelo se revoloteaba, pero solo eso.

-Mira que tener tanto orgullo como para decirle eso a quien tienes que vencer.- Dijo Todoroki mientras veía a Izuku, el hijo de Endeavor sonrió.- Yo también quiero ser un héroe.

Izuku no dijo nada, no cambio su expresión de ligera sorpresa.

Shotou extendió su brazo hacia adelante antes de liberar todo su poder.

-Gracias

 **FLUUUUSH**

 **BOOOOOOOOOOM**

En eso se creó una poderosa explosión por la presión de aire generada por el kosei de Todoroki, el aire frio calentado muy rápido.

Muchos tuvieron que aferrarse a lo que tuvieran a su alcance para no salir volando.

Una nube negra emergió por el levantamiento de escombros.

Pero finalmente todos se lograron recomponer una vez que todo se había calmado, un suave viento comenzó a llevarse la oscura polvareda.

Finalmente en el centro del campo estaba Todoroki con la camiseta rasgada del lado izquierdo, respirando pesadamente.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes?

Todoroki abrió los ojos y retrocedió de manera inconsciente, pues de otro lado del campo, cuando el polvo desapareció...

Estaba Izuku sin ningún tipo de rasguño.

El peliverde suspiro mientras giraba su brazo derecho antes de mirar a Todoroki.

-Bien, creo que es mi turno.- Dijo el peliverde mientras daba un paso al frente.

De la misma manera, Shotou retrocedió otro pasó.

Izuku sin dejar su paso lento levanto su mano hacia el cielo mientras que de su brazo se desprendía estelas de plasma y radiación solar.

Toda esta se a remolino en un solo punto a unos cuantos centímetros de su dedo hasta que se formó lo que parecía ser un sol en miniatura con leves rastros verdes.

-Cruel Sun.- Murmuro Izuku caminando hasta estar justo enfrente de Todoroki.

Este cayó de espaldas y miro hacia arriba para ver a Izuku, lo vio como lo que realmente era ahora.

Aquel que estaba en la cima de todo, alguien que nunca podría vencer.

Izuku miro con una ceja levantada al ver que efectivamente Todoroki había salido del campo de batalla. Por lo cual el había ganado.

-Bueno, era de esperarse.- Dijo Izuku mientras desactivaba el sol en su mano.- Después de todo yo era tu oponente.

Con eso dicho, el orgullo en forma humana comenzó a retirarse de allí.

Pero.

A mitad de camino de la salida, vapor comenzó a salir de todo su cuerpo. Izuku se detubo mirando su mano, luego mirando todo su cuerpo como si se tratara de una hervidora.

 **PUFF**

Después de una bocanada de vapor, cayó al suelo, un cansado Izuku en tamaño normal, sin heridas pero sumamente agotado.

Este, definitivamente fue un enfrentamiento que sería recordado.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN.**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo por esta dosis de droga, quiero decir por esta semana.**

 **La verdad, Melissa está ahí solo porque quería meterla en algún lado, no importa cómo.**

 **Izuku no tiene el Sunshine, para que quede claro, solo su equivalente**

 **Dejen un comentario para que yo sepa que opinan.**

 **DALE FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW**

 **SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS  
BYE**


End file.
